degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-5005598-20140106033653/@comment-5261392-20140106040439
comments because I love talking about couples lol- I'm just gonna put ten for each. *Hated: -'not' including abusive ships, which means no Bince, Alleo, Fobby, Trick, Mickanny, Fruke, Ticki, Daroline, Spian, etc. etc.- #Hank & Cordelia (American Horror Story) - Ugh, in my mind this doesn't even QUALIFY as a ship. Not only did Hank cheat on Cordelia, but he fucking murdered the woman he cheated on her with! Oh, and he's apart of the group of people who blinded Cordelia. gadslkhgasd; they make my blood boil T_T #Bella & Edward (Twilight) - Why am I including them if I'm not a Twilight fan? Well, I actually used to like it back when I was 11, so you can call me a reformed Twi-hard :p Anyway, I despise this pairing because it's extremely dysfunctional, Edward stalked her, prevented her from seeing her friends, threw her against a table...just read this article; it sums it up the best. #Chuck & Blair (Gossip Girl) - Again, I don't watch GG, but I've seen enough of this pairing to want to puke my guts out. Watch this if you wanna know why. #Hank & Cordelia (American Horror Story) - Ugh, in my mind this doesn't even QUALIFY as a ship. Zig & Maya (Degrassi) - *copies and pastes from another comment* Aside from the abusive pairings, this is my biggest NOTP of Degrassi and one of my biggest NOTPs from any fandom. I despise everything about these two. I'll admit I liked them for about two minutes in Underneath It All, but I stopped caring when Zig chose Tori over Maya. He NEVER looked at Maya romantically again, until she put on a dress and some makeup - and than suddenly Zig was in love with her? BItch, ''please. '' The fact that it took Maya dressing up like a fucking Barbie doll for Zig to notice her isn't love, it's not a crush - it's infatuation and that's disgusting. Than, Zig and Maya kiss while Zig is with Tori, Maya's best friend, and the two hide it from her for the longest time. The reason I was way more pissed at Zig, however, is because he did not feel an ounce of remorse after hurting Tori! When she found out, he didn't even fucking look at her nor did he say sorry! And in the meantime, Zig kept on pursuing on Maya when she told him 1,000 times that she didn't want him. Skip forward to the Cam incident. Now, I'm not saying Zig killed Cam, BUT his mean words were the last thing Cam heard and eventually pushed him to commit suicide. That will forever taint Zaya and always leave a sick feeling in my stomach when thinking about them, ugh. In S13, all Zig talked about was how horrible Maya was for not wanting his dick anymore and shitting on her and Miles. If you REALLY cared about her, wouldn't you WANT her to be happy? And the promos for 13C, I think those explain themselves. Zig gives Maya a gun, she looks SO uncomfortable around him, and I don't think I can even support their friendship anymore. #Stefan & Elena (The Vampire Diaries) - This ship was doomed from the start considering Stefan stalked Elena for months and slept with her without telling her that she was the spitting image of his ex. And don't get me started on how Stefan threatened to drive Elena off the bridge her parents died on, treated her like a broken toy that needed to be fixed, starved her and yelled at her, slut shamed her, slept with her killer, had every memory of her erased, and forced her brother down a path that eventually lead to his own demise. Enough said. #Wren & Spencer (Pretty Little Liars) - The first time they kissed, Wren was engaged to Spencer's older sister. The second time they kissed, Spencer was an emotional wreck after her break up with Toby (and I was a diehard Spoby shipper by them so seeing them interact made my blood boil). Wren always took advantage of Spencer's emotional vulnerability and only seemed to care about her when she was fresh out of a breakup and unstable; it's fucking gross. Wren, get your shady, lying ass AWAY from queen Spencer, thanks. #Julie & Caleb (The OC) - This ship always seemed really fucking shallow and stupid to me. I doubt either person loved each other and they seemed to bring out the absolute worst, most selfish sides of each other. And yeah, Julie poisoned Caleb which lead to him drowning in a pool and dying. Not to mention, Julie already seems to be a better person without Caleb (but maybe that's guilt? idk) #Ben & Viven (American Horror Story) - Ben cheats on Vivien AFTER SHE HAD A MISCARRIAGE and than says it's okay because he was ~hurting~ after he lost his baby. He continues to lie to her and treat her like shit and SOMEHOW these two are endgame -_- #Freddie & Katie (Skins) - Freddie only dated Katie because Effy was with Cook and then he cheated on her when she was left for dead in the woods. Likewise, Katie was really fucking rude to Effy and instead of confronting Freddie about her jealousy, she acted like a bitch to Effy and choked and threatened her while she was high. Wtf was this pairing? #Franky & Matty (Skins) - Their relationship was just one big hot mess. Matty was always a huge pussy around Franky and I never fully got over when he left after the car accident. In return, Franky treated Matty like shit. They were an incredibly dysfunctional relationship to say the least.